Smaller
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Dalam sebuah momen tersesat dan terjebak hujan, Boboiboy menyadari satu hal. Betapa mungilnya sosok Yaya jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Kisah singkat saat kemping sekolah yang membawa Boboiboy melihat sosok Yaya lebih jauh lagi. Boboiboy/Yaya.


**Smaller**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Grown Up Boboiboy, and more.**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

**When i saw you, i realized just how small and fragile you are.**

**oOo**

"Ok! Semuanya berkumpul."

Panggilan guru pengawas menghentikan kegiatan seluruh murid kelas satu yang tengah mempersiapkan peralatan kemah mereka. Semuanya kemudian berjalan ke arah sang guru pengawas dan membentuk dua buah kelompok barisan. Laki-laki dan perempuan.

Hari ini adalah hari kemping untuk orientasi siswa. Setiap anak kelas satu wajib mengikutinya termasuk Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Setelah tiga tahun terpisahkan oleh sekolah yang berbeda karena Ying dan Fang memasuki sekolah yang berbeda dengan Boboiboy saat Sekolah menengah pertama, akhirnya mereka masuk ke Sekolah Menengah atas yang sama. Dan seperti yang di sebutkan tadi, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya sedang menjalani kemping selama tiga hari ke depan.

"Baiklah. Satu jam lagi kita akan memulai sebuah permainan beregu. Setiam regu akan terbagi atas empat orang, dua orang dari murid laki-laki dan dua orang dari murid perempuan. Setiap regu akan dibagi dari warna yang mereka dapat." Para anggota kakak kelas yang bertugas pun bergerak ke arah barisan murid kelas satu dengan membawa sebuah kotak. Mereka meminta setiap anak mengambil satu kertas yang ada di dalam sana.

"Permainan yang akan kita mainkan cukup mudah. Kalian hanya perlu pergi ke setiap titik yang terdapat pada peta yang nantinya akan dibagikan pada masing-masing regu. Setiap titik memiliki satu kata kunci yang akan menuntun kalian pada garis akhir. Regu pertama yang mencapai garis akhir dialah pemenangnya. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Setelah tak ada satu pun yang mengajukan pertanyaan, sang guru pengawas pun menutup pengumumannya dan mempersilahkan para murid kelas satu untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Gopal dengan cepat berlari ke arah sahabatnya Boboiboy, berharap bahwa ia satu regu dengannya namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Boboiboy mendapat warna merah sedangkan Gopal mendapat warna kuning.

Boboiboy mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapakah yang akan satu regu dengannya. Matanya terus mengedar, sesekali ia bertanya pada beberapa orang yang ia kenal hingga akhirnya matanya berhenti pada kartu berwana merah yang tengah di pegang seseorang. Ia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rival lamanya yang sudah lama tidak saling berjumpa. Fang.

"Kenapa aku harus satu regu denganmu?" tanya Fang kesal saat ia tahu bahwa ia satu regu dengan rival lamanya itu. Boboiboy memutar matanya jengah. Sepertinya ia memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama dengan Boboiboy.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa satu regu denganmu?" tidak mempedulikan Fang yang bersiap beradu mulut dengannya, Boboiboy memperhatikan barisan anak perempuan. _Kira kira siapa yang akan satu regu denganku ya? _"Sebaiknya kita cari tahu siapa yang satu regu dengan kita daripada beradu mulut tidak jelas." Ajak Boboiboy.

Setelah mencari –atau lebih tepatnya setelah hampir setiap gadis menghampiri Boboiboy dan Fang, bertanya apa mereka satu regu dengan para gadis itu- akhirnya mereka menemukan siapa murid perempuan yang satu regu dengan mereka. Yaya dan Ying.

Boboiboy menghela nafasnya lega. Ia senang tidak satu regu dengan gadis-gadis yang akan selalu berteriak tidak jelas setiap kali Boboiboy dan Fang melihat mereka atau setiap kali Boboiboy dan Fang mulai bertengkar. Dan lagi jika Yaya dan Ying berada dalam satu regu yang sama, itu akan menguntungkan Boboiboy karena siapa yang dapat menyaingi Yaya dan Ying dalam hal otak dan pemikiran? Mereka pasti menjadi regu yang terbaik dan memenangkan permainan ini.

**oOo**

Boboiboy tidak pernah menyangka bahwa regunya akan terpisah seperti ini. Selama satu jam pertama, regunya bekerja sama dengan baik. Dengan otak cerdas Yaya dan Ying mereka dapat dengan mudah memecahkan setiap pertanyaan di setiap checkpoint, setidaknya sampai mereka menyelesaikan pertanyaan terakhir. Setiap kata kunci yang mereka temukan mengarah pada dua tempat yang berbeda –atau setidakya itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"Garis akhirnya ada disini!" tunjuk Boboiboy pada sebuah danau di bagian paling utara peta.

"Tidak! Garis akhirnya pasti ada disini!" kini giliran Fang yang menunjuk sebuah danau yang berada di bagian paling selatan peta.

Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap geram seolah ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Ying dan Yaya mencoba tidak menghiraukan kedua pemuda itu karena prioritas pertama mereka adalah menemukan garis akhrinya agar mereka dapat menjadi pemenang permainan konyol ini. Percuma menghentikan argumen kecil Boboiboy dan Fang jika mereka tidak menemukan garis akhirnya, karena itulah alasan pertama kedua pemuda itu berkelahi.

"Sudah kutakatakan disini!"

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti disini!"

"CUKUP! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti sejenak. Aku sedang mencoba berpikir jernih disini!" Ying sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan memarahi kedua Boboiboy dan Fang. Kedua pemuda itu menundukan kepala mereka karena benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ying.

Kemudian sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Seekor beruang besar tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Beruang itu terlihat sangat marah. Matanya menyalak penuh amarah dan ia menyerang Boboiboy dan yang lainnya dengan tangan besarnya. Boboiboy dan Fang mencoba melawan beruang besar tersebut namun Yaya menghentikannya dengan alasan bahwa beruang adalah hewan yang dilindungi. Disisi lain, Ying telah terlebih dahulu berlari menjauh tanpa sadar menyeret Fang bersamanya. Boboiboy pun mengikuti aksi Ying dan menjauh dari beruang tersebut dengan membawa Yaya bersamanya.

"Um... Boboiboy, kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang." Pinta Yaya karena sepertinya tanpa sadar Boboiboy menggendong Yaya saat tadi berlari menjauh.

"M-maaf."

Setelah turun dari pangkuan Boboiboy, Yaya melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tempat ini terlihat asing bagi Yaya. "Dimana kita?"

Boboiboy pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat ia berlari tadi ia tidak mempedulikan kemana arah ia berlari. Jika perkiraannya benar, kemungkinan besar mereka tengah tersesat saat ini. "Entahlah."

Yaya merogoh saku celananya, mencari peta mereka namun ia tidak menemukan apapun disana. "Oh tidak. Aku meninggalkan peta kita di tempat beruang tadi."

Seolah keadaan mereka tidak cukup buruk, langit mulai gelap dan hujan lebat turun secara tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat Boboiboy dan Yaya berlari lagi, mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Beruntung tak lama kemudian Boboiboy melihat sebuah saung kecil yang dapat mereka gunakan. Dengan cepat Boboiboy dan Yaya berlari ke arah saung tersebut.

"Kira-kira kapan hujan ini akan berhenti ya?" tanya Boboiboy sembari menatap langit gelap yang tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menurunkan butiran-butiran air hujan.

"Entahlah."

Boboiboy memperhatikan sosok sahabat sejak kecilnya itu menggigil kedinginan. Baju Yaya basah dan harus Boboiboy akui angin yang berhembus terasa begitu dingin. Yaya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sesekali ia pun menggosok kedua tangannya untuk memberikan sedikit rasa hangat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Boboiboy melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada gadis dengan kerudung merah muda tersebut. "Pakailah. Kau kedinginan kan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu Boboiboy?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bajuku masih kering dan cukup panjang untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Sekarang pakailah."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti dan memakai jaket oranye Boboiboy. Tanpa sadar Boboiboy terus memperhatikan sosok Yaya dalam diam. Ia baru sadar akan satu hal.

Tubuh Yaya jauh terlihat lebih kecil dari terakhir kali ia ingat.

Jaketnya terlihat lebih besar di tubuh mungil Yaya, membuat gadis itu terlihat tenggelam dalam balutan jaketnya. Boboiboy kini memperhatikan tangan Yaya. Terlihat mungil dan lentik jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tangan Boboiboy pasti akan dapat menggenggam tangan mungil Yaya dengan mudah. Tinggi Yaya bahkan jauh lebih pendek jika dilihat dari tinggi bahu mereka, mungkin tinggi Yaya hanya sebatas leher atau dagu Boboiboy. Selain itu jika diingat-ingat lagi saat dulu ukuran kaki Yaya pun lebih kecil darinya, untuk memastikannya ia membandingkan ukuran kakinya saat ini dengan Yaya secara diam-diam. Benar saja ukuran kakinya lebih kecil dari Boboiboy, bahkan jauh lebih kecil dari terakhir kali Boboiboy ingat.

Melihat Yaya menggigil dan memeluk tubuhnya erat itu mengingatkan Boboiboy sebuah kenyataan bahwa walaupun Yaya memiliki kemampuan yang membuatnya lebih kuat dari kebanyakan gadis bahkan pria seumurannya, ia tetaplah seorang gadis seperti gadis lainnya. Bahkan saat Boboiboy menggendongnya tanpa sadar tadi, tubuh Yaya terasa ringan di tangan Boboiboy. Ia berpikir dengan tubuh seringan itu Yaya tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis dengan kemampuan manipulasi gravitasi. Ia lebih terlihat seperti gadis normal pada umumnya yang membutuhkan perlindungan dari seorang pria. Dan Boboiboy ingin menjadi pria tersebut.

_Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu?!_

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tetang teman semenjak kecilnya ini.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya saat ia melihat Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya kuat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sanggah Boboiboy cepat. Ia berusaha terseyum senormal mungkin di hadapan Yaya.

"Kau yakin?" Boboiboy mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah." Dan Yaya pun kembali melihat ke arah langit gelap. "Kira-kira kapan hujan ini akan berhenti?"

Itu benar. Hujan. Lebih baik Boboiboy memikirkan hujan daripada memikirkan betapa mungil dan manisnya teman masa kecilnya itu.

Boboiboy kembali membulatkan matanya. Lagi –lagi ia berpikir yang tidak tidak. Ia harus berhenti jika tidak ia akan bertindak bodoh. Boboiboy memilih membungkam mulutnya dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memperhatikan Yaya. Selama beberapa menit pertama Boboiboy terus mencoba memikirkan apapun selain Yaya namun pemikiran itu selalu berakhir pada sosok gadis dengan kerudung merah muda di sampingnya ini.

Boboiboy menyerah dan kembali memperhatikan sosok Yaya dalam diam. Kali ini ia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Boboiboy bukanlah orang yang terlalu mempedulikan wajah seseorang namun ia tahu jika wajah Yaya termasuk pada wajah yang enak untuk dipandang. Ia terlihat manis dengan bulu mata panjang nan lentik, hidung mancung dan mungil juga bibir tipis kemerahannya. Jika saja ia tidak terkenal dengan sikap disiplinnya yang tinggi yang justru membuat banyak orang takut padanya, mungkin sudah banyak pria yang menyatakan cintanya pada Yaya.

Deg Deg Deg.

Apa ini hanya perasaanya saja atau memang jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya? Ia tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini di dekat seorang gadis sebelumnya, terlebih lagi Yaya. Apalagi entah mengapa fakta bahwa tak banyak pria yang berani mendekat pada Yaya itu membuatnya senang. Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan?

Disampingnya Yaya terlihat begitu kelelahan. Beberapa kali ia terlihat akan jatuh ke depan. Boboiboy ingat jika Yaya mengajukan dirinya untuk mejadi salah satu dari perwakilan murid kelas satu dan ia tahu betapa sibuknya tugas mereka, namun melihat Yaya yang terlihat begitu kelelahan seperti ini. Apa sebegitu melelahkannya tugas seorang perwakilan murid?

"Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika hujan sudah berhenti." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sanggah Yaya. Ia mengucek matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menuntun kepala Yaya hingga ia menyender pada bahu Boboiboy. Tidak mempedulikan konsekuensi jika Yaya akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak normal.

"Tidur saja."

Yaya ingin memberontak tapi rasa kantuk dan lelahnya mengalahkan egonya yang tinggi. Perlahan Yaya menutup kedua matanya, tenggelam dalam belaian lembut bunga tidur dan hangatnya pelukan jaket Boboiboy.

Disisi lain Boboiboy sendiri mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya saat Yaya berhenti memberontak. Ia memperhatikan sosok tenang Yaya yang tengah tertidur di bahunya. Begitu tenang dan cantik.

Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini namun ia tahu saat melihat wajah tenang Yaya, ia ingin menjadi pria yang akan selalu melindungi gadis yang selalu terlihat tangguh ini.

Tanpa sadar ia membelai lembut pipi Yaya. Tersenyum saat melihat betapa tenangnya sosok gadis dengan kerudung merah muda itu. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Yaya?"

Deru halus nafas Yaya dan rintik hujan perlahan yang mengalun di gendang telinga Boboiboy begitu menenangkan. Ia merasakan dirinya terlena oleh lullaby-nya. Matanya terasa berat dan ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada Yaya. Merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh sang gadis di pipinya. Membuat matanya terasa lebih berat hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut terlelap di samping Yaya. Mempersilahkan bunga tidur membanya pada alam bawah sadarnya.

**oOo**

"Boboiboy. Bangun."

Panggilan dari gadis dengan kerudung merah muda itu membangunkan Boboiboy dari tidurnya. Rupa-rupanya ia pun terlelap dan melupakan janjinya untuk membangunkan Yaya jika hujan telah berhenti. Justru kini Yaya lah yang membangunkannya saat hujan berhenti. Betapa memalukannya dirinya.

"Hujan sudah berhenti. Sebaiknya kita kembali mencari jalan kembali sebelum hari menjadi gelap." Tutur Yaya. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi.

Dari kejauhan mereka mendengar suara beberapa orang memanggil-manggil nama mereka. Boboiboy memfokuskan pandangannya dan melihat sosok pemuda dengan jaket Kuning khasnya bersama beberapa orang yang juga ia kenal.

"Gopal! Fang! Ying! Teman-teman!" panggil Boboiboy.

Orang-orang yang tadi memanggilnya segera menghampiri Boboiboy dan Yaya begitu mereka mendengar suara Boboiboy. Gopal sang sahabat memeluknya erat dan menangis dramatis. Disisi lain Ying pun memeluk sahabatnya Yaya namun tidak menangis dramatis seperti Gopal. Ying menuntun Yaya pada guru pengawas wanita sedangkan Gopal dan Fang menuntunnya pada guru pengawas laki-laki untuk memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai keadaannya.

"Hei Boboiboy, kenapa jaketmu ada pada Yaya?" tanya Fang yang di tambah pula oleh Gopal.

"Iya. Kenapa jaketmu ada pada Yaya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Boboiboy melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan benar saja jaketnya masih ada pada Yaya. Seketika ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi dan jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat saat sosok tenang Yaya yang tengah tertidur di bahunya terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi hujan jadi aku berikan saja jaketku padanya."

"Kau yakin tidak terjadi apapun selain itu? Wajahmu merah loh! Apa jangan-jangan..."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali." potong Boboiboy. Ia segera berjalan menjauh dan mengikuti kemana sang guru pengawas membawanya kembali ke kemah tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang di ajukan Gopal dan tatapan menyelidik yang di berikan Fang.

Ia harus memikirkan masalahnya tentang Yaya ini sendirian. Tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Bahkan Tok Aba sekalipun.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?_

**oOo**

** A/N : Aloha~ saya author baru di fandom ini, membawakan sebuah kisah roman picisan tentang pair fav saya. Boboiboy/Yaya. Disini belum banyak fanfic tentang pasangan ini jadi saya ingin meramaikan fandom ini dengan mereka. –Because apparently there was too much BBB/Fang fanfiction di this fandom, am i right?- Saya harap semua pembaca menikmati cerita singkat yang saya suguhkan ini. Dan untuk penutupnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca cerita super gaje saya ini. XD**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
